Duchess Maria Unova
|status = Human (during life, died at 12 years old) Demon (after reincarnation, still alive)|relatives = Berserker (mother)|kanji = Maria Unoba|height = 144 cm (4'8")|weight = 28 kg (62 lb)|birthday = December 6, X772|affiliation = ???|series = ???|demon = ???|first appearance manga = ???|first appearance anime = ???|voiced by = ???}}'Maria Unova '(マリア・ウノバ, Maria Unoba), was the eldest daughter of Duchess Akali Honda, before being reincarnated as a Demon, sealed into the Scythe, Noba. She is a high-ranked manifestation-type demon of the Black Demon Series. She has not formed a contract as of yet, and is still waiting for a worthy owner. Appearance Duchess Maria Unova As the eldest daughter/child of the current Duchess of the Cambridge Region during the Medieval Ages, she didn`t inherit any characteristics of her mother but inherited her pale skin and her skin color. Maria is a petite girl with fair skin. As of her introduction, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She later cuts her hair down to a bob cut during her battle with French Captains, however, Virgo later styles it back into the long hair she usually has after the battle. Unlike, her siblings or her mother, Maria has elongated canine teeth. At first, she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs, she wears wing-like attachments. During her time in prison, the young Duchess wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long-sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on a deserted island, Maria wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Maria receives new clothing from her family. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing-like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. They are a suit like top with light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with a tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the time she is allowed out by members of the Moon Imperial Demon Army, Maria wears a long-sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Saber (Demon) After becoming a Demon reincarnated for the sake of sealing her into a Cursed Gear, she gains purple eyes but her normal dark blue hair stays the same color. She gains crystals which sprout from various spots on her body, which she eats for power and strength in exchange for losing her sanity slowly. Other high-ranked Demons of the Black Demon Series have noted that she is a force to be reckoned with, as she is capable of blowing away even the highest-ranked possession demons. Saber Form (19) In her Saber Form, she has the body of a 19-year old. and is capable of even greater feats when aged into a 19-year old version of herself. As an older version of herself, she is much more developed in terms of her hips which are now much more curvy and elegant-shaped like that of an hourglass. Her purple eyes now have a galaxy-green mixed in, creating an interesting eye color that accents her dark and deep blue long, straight hair which now falls to her hips braided the entire way. Her choice of outfit now shows off her shoulders and accents her very slender legs, she has pure-white leggings, with a black t-shirt with a bow tie. Personality Category:Characters Category:Ash Witherspoon Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Demons Category:Manifestation-type Demons